


dibs on the drummer

by notyouricon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Yang Jeongin | I.N, Concerts, Convenience Stores, Drummer Bang Chan, Guitarist Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lead Singer Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Pastel Goth Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Pianist Seo Changbin, Punk Bang Chan, cuz he has the voice of an angel, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: no one was expecting this new revelation, not even minho with his sharp ears, fine-tuned to pick up the best bits of gossip.orfelix and chan are dating and they decide they might as well tell everyone





	dibs on the drummer

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i love this au so so so much.. so i wrote it. i hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> leave kudos and comments, they really make my day guys!
> 
> as always, with love, julian. <33.

as the end of the set grew closer felix let himself melt into the music, the strong chords from changbin's keyboard, the low, haunting melody of minho's voice, which was one of the best he'd ever heard, and the constant and pounding thrum that rushed through him as he jumped around in time with the flicks on the bass, jeongin's signature sound. his heartbeat in tempo with the kick drum, a steady 1 2 3 4. glancing towards the back of the stage he meets eyes with bang chan, chan, chris, channie. the older boy gives a smirk, hands moving in a blur to quicken the already fast pace of the song. 

his own fingers stung in the best way, the soft throbbing funneled into the metallic strings of his guitar. he riffed off of jeongin, hit every note in tune with changbin, rushed around the stage in a manic frenzy, never letting the music stop flowing from his fingertips. it had been minho's idea to start the band in the first place, two years ago when they sat around playing mariokart in changbin's basement, two days after chan had gotten his second ear piercing, a week after jeongin's 17th birthday. now here they were, playing gigs at some of the most popular bars in the los angeles downtown area. 

slowly the music began to fade out, signaling for the end of the gig. it was time to act, to begin the plan that chan and felix had come up with just two nights prior. how no one could tell what they were about to reveal was saying something about the level of secrecy the pair held it in. not even their fellow bandmates knew, and that was really the kicker. the secret that they were about to tell was that, for the last year (10 and a half months, but close enough), felix and chan were dating. it had only been six months into being a band when felix had realized he liked chan, liked was probably an understatement. and it was about a month after that when chan saw that he had feelings of his own for the younger man. neither confronted their feelings instead skirting around each other until one fateful day in march. 

*`*`*`*

walking into the small apartment that he shared with jeongin and jeongin's best friend, seungmin, felix was not expecting to see bang chan laid out, half asleep, on his futon bed. he had told the others that he was going to get a new piercing that afternoon, so he didn't know why anyone would be here unless he was just freeloading which wasn't a very chan-like thing to do. 

"chan? hey man, what are you doin' here?" felix asked quietly, shaking off the shock and hanging up his bag on the small rack by his bedroom door. he was planning on keeping his piercing a secret but it seemed that those plans might change as he felt the urge to show off the new accessory. 

"just hanging out, waiting for you. the usual," the voice was quiet, calming and as felix turned around he figured there was no hiding it, at least not from his favorite drummer, and possibly favorite person. he had gone out to get his belly button pierced, and it was supposed to be a surprise but he was never good at those. his jeans hung loosely from his almost too skinny frame, and his crop top had ridden up to the middle of his ribcage, exposing the piercing in all its lovely glory. 

"you like it?" felix said, smiling sheepishly as he gestured to the small bit of jewelry that sat in the indent of his stomach. god, of all people to show up to his apartment out of nowhere why did it have to be chan?

chan seemed to be at a loss for words as he took in the new information. glancing away quickly he cleared his throat, racking his brain for something to say that wasn't 'i'd really like to kiss it and kiss you.' eventually, he choked out a couple sentences, "yeah, it looks nice! it's very you." running a hand through his hair he smiled awkwardly, he needs to just tell the boy, there was no harm in it and felix is understanding enough to not let it change anything about them. "look, lix, i have something i'd like to tell you. so why don't you come sit down with me for a second."

and then he confessed, without a second thought the words came flooding from his mouth, and he was so worried he didn't even see the smile that covered felix's face, a cheek-splitting grin that came with a confession of its own. they began dating that day and made the decision to not tell anyone, lest it change something within their group dynamic. 

*`*`*`*

chan made it to the mic first, surprising minho who took a step back and let chan through. felix hung back, only stepping forward once the audience's attention had been garnered. "so, i have a small announcement to make, well less of an announcement and more of a statement i suppose." His voice was clear and confident as it filtered through the speakers. felix set his guitar down into its stand, making his way back to stand beside the slightly taller man. "i have a bit of a secret to tell, one that i've been hiding away from you all for the last ten months or so. one i've hidden even from you guys." this last bit was directed to their confused bandmates. "don't act so surprised, min. i'm shocked you haven't found out about this one yet either." this got a few laughs from the others and the sharp-eyed boy just turned and gave a disapproving look to changbin, who he'd been dating for three years.

the crowd quieted back down when chan opened his mouth to speak again, "so, you can't call dibs on this drummer anymore, the guitarist already beat ya to it." at that chan reaches back, grabbing felix's hand into his own. "you heard me right, felix and i, we're dating. have been for the last year. but we still wish for you guys to support us, and to stay by our side. thank you all for having us, this has been sunset road. over and out." with that felix was being dragged backstage into the small backroom. the three bandmates that hadn't been involved in the reveal rushed in, shooting question after question at the couple, who ignored most of them. 

"so, a year. you managed to keep this from me for a year? i have to say, i'm impressed with you two." minho sighed, they could tell that this wasn't the last they'd be hearing about this but for now they were fine with waiting for the hurricane of an interragation they'd get on the car ride home. 

"c'mon channie, let's go get something from the convenience store." felix came up with a quick excuse, dragging the curly haired man off into the night.


End file.
